


Sometimes, the Outside World is Better.

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: """""angst""""""", F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Talent!AU, bascially sonia and chiaki don't have their talents and are just regular peeps, btw sonia still speaks all ""fancy" cuz i headcanon her parents to be socialites so yeah, i love these two lesbians save me, its bare ly there but i still wanted to tag it, its for danganrarepairweek, ok dont listen to godot's theme at 9 pm itll change your mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Chiaki feels a bit down. Sonia planned for them to hang out in a park, until she notices the other girl is down. Trying to comfort her.





	Sometimes, the Outside World is Better.

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of rarepair week! Sonanami today! The prompt was Stay In/Go Out. plsenjoyidkhowifeelaboutthistbhimtired  
> Comments are appreciated!

Summer was a unique time indeed. A time where a routine gets changed in some capacity, some even changing completely. A paradise for some students. Well, some not all. The suns rays can get a bit excruciating, especially if you're a recluse. Fair skin also isn't easy territory to explore, especially during those days. Another added bonus is the guilt sometimes certain individuals feel when they don't do what's expected of them in the hotter months. Chiaki usually didn't feel that, she was used to being alone in her room playing video games, especially during summer, it was a second nature she was not going to get rid of anytime soon. 

She'd go out occasionally, but only really when asked, much like today. She was invited to the park by her friend Sonia Nevermind. An average girl aside from her family. A lot of acquaintances, but not a lot of friends per say. Both girls needed a vacation, and Sonia had a pleasant surprise for the wannabe speedrunner. 

“A-A game crash?” Chiaki groaned, a pout formed on her face as she reset her console, only to be disrupted by a knock at her wooden door. She sighed and put away the electronics on her shelf that was littered with various video game collectables and figurines. Nanami approached the door, nearly tripping from all the clutter in the hallway and rubbed her eyes as the sun started blurring her vision, the loud traffic outside jolting her out of that state as she looked up at her good friend. 

She smiled as observed the girl's choice of clothing. A small sundress with a stripped pattern and small platformer shoes. Very Sonia. The blonde girl gave her a soft smile, grabbing the shorter girl's hand as she dragged her outside gently, her face was beaming. She missed the girl, more than she would like to admit. 

“Good morning, Chiaki! How are you feeling on this extraordinary day?” Sonia spoke with her usual, cheerful tone. 

“Sleepy..” Is all Chiaki could muster out, yawning a bit. She looked at Sonia, who still had her usual smile, but Nanami could sense a feeling of melancholy and decided she should up the enthusiasm for Sonia. 

“I-I mean.. I'm feeling pretty good, cuz, I defeated the first boss in record time, but my console crashed.”

“I appreciate your honesty, Nanami-San! It is a shame that it did reset..”

“I don't think we used honorifics for each other.. I think..” 

“I suppose I just wanted to be nostalgic for a bit, even if it isn't really.”

“Anyway, where did you wanna go?”

“Hmm.. I wonder. Would the park be sufficient?” 

“The park sounds nice, yea.” 

Sonia hummed in approval as she clapped both her hands together, as she took one of them to reach down and hold Chiaki's hand. Chiaki smiled, a bit of a tint forming in her cheeks, however, something in her just turned up the melancholy. She couldn't describe it exactly, but it was taking over her tone as they walked down the street. Surely, it was just the pain of losing such good progress. Right?

Walking around the traffic was hard for someone of Sonia's caliber. Chiaki had just saved her from falling down to the rock solid pavement below and beneath her feet. Chiaki sighed as she gripped Nevermind's hand tighter. Almost as if on instinct, she stopped the girl before she accidentally fell into her traffic, her feet getting more red, although it was barely visible as the sun was still shining harshly, a major handicap for those who don't have the sufficient equipment, a pair of sunglasses and sunscreen really do help in an environment like this. 

The two girls arrived at their destination, absolutely enveloped in such a breathtaking environment. The wholeness of the park intrigued them both as they both started walking around the area, taking in every nook and cranny that they could. Sonia tried to speak to the girl, but wad shot down indirectly as the girl was looking down on the dirt road, when Sonia got worried, she gave her a smile. Hoping the girl would be at ease for at least a moment.

They walked for what seemed like only a few minutes before both of them started to feel tired. They spotted an array of wooden benches on their walk, so they decided to sit down in the shade and talk. Sonia, gripping her dress slightly, was the one who initiated the conversation, however, a strain of worry was present in her voice. Was it just her tone or the shakiness in it?

“I'm sorry I dragged you out today, you seem a bit under the weather.” She noticed. Why did she notice? She just wanted to have a good time today with Sonia, but I guess her actions were decided by her heart, when it was usually the brain.

“Ah. No, It's okay.”

“Chiaki, if you don’t mind me asking, is there something that's been bothering you lately?” 

Sonia was a blunt and honest person, Nanami appreciated that, but she couldn't help but feel guilty not answering Nevermind back honestly, no matter how hard she tried. She gave in, speaking was a bit difficult, but eventually, she replied to her question.

“I guess the best way to describe it -- I've been pretty lonely.”

“If you don't mind, could you confide in me, it sounds quite troublesome for you to bottle it in.” 

“Y-Yeah, of course. Well, it's summer and I see you and Akane hang out a lot. She's our friend, of course, but. Being stuck alone in a house, it gets boring.” 

“O-Oh..” 

“Yeah.. It's not that I don't like having time alone, but when you get sad, you have no one to talk to, cuz, they're not there, y'know?”

“I see..”

“So, yeah.. It feels good to let it off my chest though.”

“Chiaki? Could I ask you a question?” 

“Go ahead.”

“Would you mind me coming to your house every so often? Approximately every other day, if you don’t mind. If I could help you even a little bit, that would be enough for me.” 

Long pauses aren't uncommon for Chiaki, she usually thought before she spoke, analyzing any scenario that might occur, depending on what her dialogue choices would be. But, she couldn't seem to speak. Almost like her breath was hitched, something inside her messing with her vocal cords. Nanami took in a deep breath and smiled. Actions were words too. She nodded at Sonia’s question and rested her head on Nevermind's shoulder. It was comforting. Sonia closed her eyes, as did Chiaki. Both enjoying the moment, hoping it lasts more than just the afternoon. 

Sometimes staying in just doesn't suffice.


End file.
